The New Secret Agent
by SpanishPirate
Summary: Kaku is chosen to be a agent in training as well as Usopp,they are sent on missions to stop villians and maybe aliens from taking over the world or neighborhood. Men In Black crossover MIB .Plz R&R!
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hi!! this is my first fanfic so please be nice and to review if you like it or hate...so yeah xD got this idea by watch the OP Special of No Respect when the Straw-Hats are the mafia and the MIB movie one and two because come on when i saw for the first time CP9 i thought they were the OP Men In Black lmao

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or MIB they belong to their rightful owners..which is not me (

* * *

The Next Secret Agent

It was early in the morning and Kaku was standing outside his home with a cup of coffee waiting for the newspaper/mail bird to arrive.

Kaku wasn't working today, since it was his day off. Taking a sip of his coffee, he took a seat on his stairway.

_Damn how long does it take for those birds to get my mail, geez_, Kaku thought irritated.

After a couple of minutes (30 minutes actually), Kaku could finally see the mail bird was flying in to his direction. But it wasn't no ordinary bird it was his co-worker and friend Lucci's bird, Hattori.

"What the hell?!", Kaku said out loud and the package Hattori was holding dropped on his face. Thanks to his nose it didn't really reach his actual face...just his nose. Kaku dropped his cup of coffee and hold his precious nose.

"You freaking bird! I am going to get you on Thanksgiving you will see!", Kaku swore to the bird who looked at him and gave him the finger and flew away. How a bird gave the finger will always surprise Kaku and the author. But anyways, Kaku looked down to the floor to see a medium size package.

**To: Kaku  
From: MIB**

_MIB? What the hell does that even mean?_, Kaku thought and brought the package inside. With fragile written on the box, he got a knife and up the box up. And inside was...

(To Be Continued)

* * *

A/N: I know its short but the next chapter is going to be longer, trust me see you then!


	2. Introduction to an Organization?

A/N: Chap 2..plz R and R!! this fic needs some loving lol xD

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece (belongs to Oda-sensei) or MIB (who ever it belongs to), i just own this fic :O

* * *

Inside the package was a video tape (old skool) and a envelope that had the words _Open after Video_.

So Kaku just went with the flow and went to the living room and put video in the VCR. It took a minute until the video started.

What came in to view was the back of a black chair. Then it swing to the right and a man sitting on the chair came into view.

What scared Kaku was that the man that was on the video was none other than Lucci.

"Hello, Kaku-san", Lucci in the video said, " I know what you are thinking, why am I sending you this video, and I will explain", Lucci stopped talking trying to re-collect his thoughts. Kaku still had a shocked/confused look on his face.

"You have been chosen to help the MIB organization, to catch villains over the world", Lucci told the confused Kaku.

"And to help outsiders feel comfortable in their new home, so what do you say Kaku-san, want to join the MIB?", Lucci asked Kaku with a smirk. Then the tv turn off and the video got ejected from the VCR. Kaku went and opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper from inside.

The piece of paper held information on how to reach the organization building. And had a time and when Kaku should come.

"They want me to come today, they have got to be kidding me, this MIB thing is real!", Kaku said out loud. Kaku stood up from the couch and went to his room, mumble all the way, he changed from his robe to his Galley-La clothing even if he wasn't working today he felt comfortable in his work clothes. And decided to just go to this organization's hideout.

Locking up the door to his house, he follow the direction the piece of paper told him. After a thirty minutes of searching he finally found it.

This organization building was located in the deserted part of the city. The building consisted of five floors with just a couple of windows on each floor. Kaku went inside the building and was surprised that it was completely deserted...well almost. In the corner with a table with beer on it sat a red-haired man. Kaku walked over to him.

"Ummm excuse me", Kaku started to say when he looked at the man face and noticed that the man was sleeping. Irritated Kaku shoved the man's shoulders to wake him up.

"Hey old man wake up!", Kaku yelled.

The_ old_ man woke up with a startle and looked at Kaku confused and pissed.

"Hey why you woke me up?!", the red-hair yelled back.

Kaku step back and covered his ears from the yelling the guy was doing which was being echo in the room.

"Call down jeez, I just wanted to know if I am in the right place", Kaku asked the red-haired man and handed him the piece of paper with the directions.

"Yup, this is the place, just go through those doors and walk foward", the man said and handed him the paper back.

So Kaku walked towards the double doors until the man stopped him.

"My name is Shanks, if you have any questions just come to me", Shanks said and drank some booze.

Kaku nodded and went his merry way.

* * *

A/N: As always R and R ppl, makes me happy (who doesn't like reviews) x3 until next time


End file.
